


Podfic: Accepted

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, PWP, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP set just after episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accepted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16788) by Rina. 



Everyone loves a little PWP from time to time

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012052914.zip)


End file.
